Princess Resurrection Wiki
Welcome to the Princess Resurrection Wiki! Princess Resurrection (Kaibutsu Oujo, lit. Monster Princess) is an ongoing manga by Yasunori Mitsunaga. The story follows a young middle schooler, Hiro Hiyorimi, whose sister got a job as a live-in maid at a mansion. Hiro and his sister's parents are deceased, and since then, they have moved from relative to relative, and haven't seen each other for years. Once his sister, Sawawa Hiyorimi, got the job as the live-in maid, she sent him a postcard inviting him to live with her in the mansion. Hiro accepts the offer, and moves to Sasana; after finding the mansion boarded up, he begins wandering around town looking for Sawawa. While wandering, he meets the resident of the boarded up mansion, a girl dressed in gothic-style clothing, having being hit by a car that ricocheted off her android (saved her from a falling l-beam in anime), and dying. He then ends up in the hospital morgue, the girl he met earlier goes into the morgue, and resurrects him. Hours later, he awakes in the hospital morgue, trying to remember everything. He later realizes what happened, and runs out of the morgue, hearing staff members of the hospital yell about a walking corpse. He begins wandering around town again, feeling drawn to looking for the girl he met earlier. As he wanders, he sees that the lights in mansion he found boarded up earlier, are on. He walks toward the mansion, finding the girl in a battle with a wolf-creature she addresses as Wildman, threatening her life; Hiro thinks it's dangerous for her to be carrying the sword she was fighting with. Wildman suddenly dives toward her, making Hiro suddenly feel that he wants to protect her. He jumps in front of her, and ends up being mauled. The girl catches the Wildman by surprise, and strikes the sword straight through his head. As Wildman lay on the ground, he says he has shown the girl disrespect, and asks for forgiveness. The girl acted like she understood, and asked him if the reason for betraying her was because his family was being held hostage. The girl then sees Hiro laying on the ground. She walks over to Hiro with her android, Flandre, and looks down at him; she asks him how it feels to die twice in one day. Hiro just says he's glad that she's safe. The girl calls him fortunate, and tells him about her resurrecting him, how he needs to keep drinking her blood to survive, that she made him her Blood Warrior, and that she is a princess of the Monster Kingdom, a member of the Royal Family. She tells Hiro to address herself as "Hime," which is Japanese for "princess." Hime and her siblings are to kill each other, and send creatures, assasins, and their servants to do so. Hiro assists Hime in killing creatures sent by her siblings, and attempts to always protect her. They meet others along the series, such as Riza Wildman, and Reiri Kamura. Together, they fight off the creatures sent to attack them, sometimes fighting along-side with some of Hime's siblings.